The blooded rooms
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: After Sasuke takes the punishment of leaving kohona.But is there another reason why he left in the first place?


** The blooded rooms**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its people do not sue me!Please I beg of you!**

**Sasuke took his punishment for leaving Kohona. He took the mistreatment now all he wants is to retire being a ninja and lock himself in his house and never come Kakashi knew this Naruto and Sai didn't have a clue. Sasuke wasn't allowed to step a foot outsid of kohona untill he got his trust back from the hokage. Today Sasuke just broke down into tiny peices when Naruto asked him if he was could see it in his eyes.**

**"Sasuke?"Naruto tried to asked touching his shoulders. Sasuke slapped his hand away His bangs covering his eyes.**

**"Don't touch me."He said and swiftly stood up and walked to the hookage tower.**

**"Tsuande...I don't want to be a Ninja anymore."**

**"What!?Why?"**

**"Its to much for me to handle after the punishment...something happened that I really don't want to talk about but i just wanna go home and sleep my life away..."**

**"Sasuke I can't let you not become a ninja."Tsuande said.**

**"Why not?!"Sasuke growled.**

**"First you are an anbu rank and two you owe the village."**

**"I am done being here I can't leave they stare at me and I want to be buried 6 feet under rather than live in this hell hole."**

**"Sasuke you don't mean that."**

**"I DO YOU REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I DISSAPEARED IN THE FIRST PLACE?!HE KEEPS COMEING BACK TO ME AND IT HURTS WHAT HE DOES TO ME! I CAN"T TAKE IT I"M BRAKEING UNDER THAT KNIVES PRESSURE!"Sasuke screamed. **

**"Sasuke what'd they do to you?"**

**"NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS!I LEFT THE VILLAGE NOT BECAUSE OF OROCHIMARU BECAUSE I WANTTED TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!"Sasuke cried hystericaly.**

**"Who?"**  
**"OH NO! I've said to much!"Sasuke looked around and held his head. **

**"Sasuke HE is not going to hurt you."**

**"Yes he is you can't stop him."**

**"Who Sasuke I order you to tell me now."Tsuande said.**

**"...Sanuki"**

**"Who is Sanuki?"**

**"He...He...Is one of the security at the prison and tourte room at the asylum."**

**"How do you know him?"**

**"I Met him when I was 8 and he and I became close but then he started to..."**

**"Started to do what?"**

**"To get sexual with me and at the age of 10 he raped me at my house."**

**"Why didn't you tell me.?"**

**"I...I...I...I've gotta go."Sasuke spoke turning around and walked through the open door.**

**Naruto came through the window."Wheres Sasuke?"He asked desprestly.**

**"He just left."**

**Naruto made a rush for the door.**  
**"Naruto?"**

**"Yes ba-chan?"**

**"I want you to have Sasuke at your house...Take care of him he has some one hurting him make sur that person suffers terrobly no meruasy."**

**"Alright."**

**A scream came from outside. "S-STOP!"Sasuke scream."PLEASE!"**

**Tusande ran to the window to see Sasuke getting pulled into an ally way by his hair. **  
**"Naruto that's him."**

**"Whats his name?"**

**"Sanuki."**

**"Alright."Naruto ran out of the window rushing into the ally way.**

**"Sasuke!"Naruto shouted as he saw the man named Sanuki tear Sasuke's closthe off of him.**

**"Ah..AH! S-STOP IT SANUKI!"**

**Sanuki had orangeish white hair with choclote brown eyes and yellow nailpolished fingers. He had a perfect nose and one red diamond earing in his left ear. In a blink of an eye Naruto tore Sanuki from Sasuke throwwing him into the nearset brik wall. Sasuke tried pulling his sleves up but it was streacth he sobbed. clutchinhis falling pants.**

**"N-Naruto?"He Sobbed. Naruto looked at Sasuke dishived hair He picked Sasuke up bridel style And opened the door and Laid him down on the bed Sasuke fell asleep. Naruto locked the door and set a bunch of traps outside in case Sanuki came back for more. He made his way to Sasukes apartment and grabbed Some of Sasukes clothes and his belongs into a bag and brought them to his house. He unlocked the door and walked in Sasuke still sleeping peacefully on his smiled he had the bigest crush on his freind/rival for the first time he laid his eyes on him. He pushed A bang out of Sasuke's face watching his friends peaceful face. It was relaxed no frowns no dark rings no glares just Sasuke. He would never amitted that sometimes when they went on missions and it was night and they went to sleep he would stay up and just stare at sasuke untill he fell asleep.**

**He looked around the apartment. It was a mess it was like a tornado hit it. oh well. **

**Sasuke sttird and opened his eyes looking at right Naruto saved him . He sat up and spoke softly rubbing his eyes.**

**"naruto?"He yawned and his shirt slipped off showing his right shoulder his legs bent on ethier side of him his head tilted to the right bangs covering the left side of his face.**

**Naruto sucked in a did Sasuke look so god damn cute he wasn't even trying?! **

**"yeah whats up?"**

**"Thanks..I mean for saving me."Sasuke blushed.**

**"No I got some of your stuff kay?"**

**"Thanks."**

**Naruto took a pair of slik pj's that were black with a gold out line. He handed it to Sasuke.**

**"Here I'll make something to eat you hungray?"**

**Sasuke shook his head yes.**

**"Alright I'll make something for you to eat."**

**"Thanks."He went into the bathroom and changed.**

**When he walked out Naruto almost dropped the water bottle in his hand onto the lookd light a dark angel with a golden aura around him it was so beautiful.**

**Sasuke looked at him. Too had a look that could be mistaken as a small pout but it was because he was tired.**

**"I've made some sushi if you want it if you don't I can make something else.**

**"Does it have shrimp?"Sasuke Asked.**

**"No why?"**

**"I'm allergic."**

**"Oh no it doesn't k?"**

**"Yeah."Sasuke yawned again.**

**"You want warm milk?"**

**"Yeah it always makes me soon as I hit the bed I knock out."**

**"Alright."They ate in silence and sasuke drank the milk so did naruto. Sasuke wasn't kiddning that he would knock out instantly. Sasuke laid on the bed. **

**"Hey sasuke?"**

**No answer.**

**"Sasuke?"**

**He turned around and Sasuke was lightly smiled He Drank some warm milk and cralwd in next to Sasuke snaking his arm around his too skinny waist. He fell unconsiuosly snaked his hand to interwine with narutos.**


End file.
